She Don't Love You, She's Just Lonely
by harmonywings
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a big falling out. Harry takes Hermione in and watches as she serial dates to fill the void she's missing in her heart. Can Harry be the thing to fill the void in her heart? Will she allow him to be? Or will she just leave that part empty? H/Hr
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Anything Harry Potter related is own my J.K. Rowling.

Enjoy!

She Don't Love You, She's Just Lonely

Chapter 1

The war ended just five months ago. But already there was another war going on. A war between Ron and Hermione.

After the war ended, they got together. Ron even went with to find and bring back Hermione's parents. Everything was going great between them. Until Ron's drunken night.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna and George all went out one night to try and get George out of the shop or his flat. They decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron just in case someone got a little too intoxicated to apparate home safely.

Ron had had several shots of Firewhiskey when the incident happened. He took what would be his last shot of the night and proclaimed loudly, "I am Weasley the King! Bow before me!" Everyone started to laugh at him except Hermione. She stood several feet away, her mouth in a thin line looking pretty annoyed.

"Oh come on Hermione, lighten up a little bit!" Ron said, stumbling over to her. When he finally reached her, he wrapped her tightly in his arms and tried to kiss her on the mouth sloppily. Hermione turned her head away and tried to push Ron away.

"Hermione, please. Let's go rent a room and you know." Ron's grip tightened around her. Hermione looked like Ron just told her Hogwarts library burnt to a crisp.

"You are such a pig Ronald!" Hermione proceeded to grab her drink and throw it in Ron's face. He let go of her and instantly turned red.

"Why do you have to be such a prude?!" He yelled at her. "We've been together for four months! What is the big deal?!" Hermione had gone pale and rigid. She had her fists clenched and looked like she was about to cry.

"I- am- not- having- this- conversation- with you- here!" Hermione managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Of course! You NEVER want to have this conversation with me! God! I don't want to wait anymore Hermione!" He spat back at her. Ron was too drunk to either notice or care everyone was listening and watching. That's when Ginny thankfully stepped in.

"Ron you git! I'm gonna take you home right now." Before Ron could argue, Ginny grabbed his arm and disappeared with a crack.

Hermione looked on the verge of tears. "I think I think I'm gonna call it a night." She finally said.

Harry walked up to her and offered his hand. "I'll take you home, okay?" Hermione just nodded at the ground and took his hand.

"Bye everyone, we'll see you tomorrow." Harry said to the remainder of the group who were watching Hermione with worried eyes, but echoed their goodbyes.

"I'm sorry you guys had to see that." Hermione quickly said. Everyone replied with "It's okay." Or "It wasn't your fault, don't apologize." Hermione just nodded and looked at Harry with pleading, tear filled eyes. He gave a quick nod and turned on the spot and disappeared with a crack.

Instead of taking Hermione back to her parents house, where he was sure she didn't want to deal with their questions of what was wrong, he brought her to #12 Grimmauld Place. Or his house.

When they appeared before it, Hermione just nodded and muttered a "Thank you."

Still holding her hand, Harry led her into the house and called for Kreacher.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"Get Hermione some night clothes please and could you make us some sandwiches, please?"

"Yes Master Potter." Kreacher walked away leaving them in the hallway. Harry led Hermione into the living room and they both sat down on the couch. That's when Harry noticed the silent tears rolling down Hermione's face.

"Come here Hermione." Harry said, pulling her into a hug, letting her rest her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder. As soon as he did that, Hermione started to sob. They stayed like that until she calmed down and lifted her head to wipe her eyes. Seconds later, Kreacher appeared with night clothes and sandwiches.

"Thank you Kreacher. That'll be all." Kreacher bowed and went back to his cupboard.

They sat and ate in silence for a few minutes until they both finished eating. Harry looked up at Hermione and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. When she finally opened them, her eyes watered again and she spoke, "Lately, Ron has been wanting to take the next step in our relationship. Physically." Her voice trailed off as a tear slid down her cheek. Harry wiped it away with his thumb and let his hand fall on top of hers, holding onto it.

"He's been pretty okay with me wanting to wait. But he seems to think me wanting to wait is like, a couple days. But I am just not ready for that. At all. We've only been together for four months!" She let out a ragged breath and started crying again. Harry wrapped her in his arms once again and started rubbing her back in comfort.

"But tonight, it was so embarrassing and totally inappropriate! Was he thinking that getting sloshed and asking in front of everyone was gonna make me say yes?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Remember, Ron can be a git with the emotional range of a teaspoon." Harry said, earning a laugh from Hermione. "If you want, I can talk to him tomorrow. It wasn't right of him to do that even if he was drunk." Harry added. Hermione lifted her head off of his shoulder and sniffed, giving him an appreciative smile.

"Thank you Harry. For everything." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek, and even when she pulled away, he could still feel her lips there. Hermione checked her watched and gasped.

"Oh dear! It's nearly midnight. I suppose we should be heading to bed." Hermione said as she picked up the night clothes Kreacher left for her. Harry got up as well and stretched, stifling a yawn. Instinctively, he grabbed Hermione's hand and led her upstairs to the guest bedroom across from his room. She let go of his hand and flashed him a smile.

"Thanks again Harry. Really, I'm glad I can always count on you."

"It's no problem Hermione. You're my best friend and I would have died countless times if it weren't have been for you. I never truly thanked you for that."

"It's what friends are for Harry." She flashed him another smile. "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Hermione." Harry leaned and kiss her on the cheek. Hermione turned and shut the door behind her with a click. Leaving Harry out in the hall, staring at her her. _Ron doesn't deserve her. _A voice in his head said. He shook the thought away and turned and went into his room and slept until the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I don't own anything! J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

Harry woke the next morning to a smell he had started to grow familiar to. Eggs, bacon and buttered toast. His stomach growled in eagerness.

He checked the clock on his nightstand and saw it read 8:30. He quickly climbed out of bed, stretched and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Sure enough, when he walked through the door, he saw Hermione standing at the stove busying herself with the eggs and bacon. Harry couldn't help but smile. For the last couple months, if she stayed over, she'd always make breakfast. Usually eggs, bacon and toast.

"Smells amazing Hermione." Harry said walking up behind her, startling her and making her almost drop the spatula she was holding.

"Merlin's beard Harry! Do you always have to sneak up on me like that?"

"I'm sorry Hermione! I'll shout the whole way down to the kitchen next time." Harry replied with a wink, which received an eye roll from Hermione, but as she turned around, he swore he saw a smile.

"Need help with anything?" Harry asked, eyeing the bacon.

"No, actually, everything is all done." Hermione grabbed the pans for the eggs and bacon and set them on the table while Harry grabbed the plate of toast and two glasses.

"What would you like to drink Hermione?"

"Pumpkin juice would be fine."

Harry grabbed the pumpkin juice and returned to the table, pouring them both a glass. They sat in silence and ate for a few minutes. Until Harry asked what he'd been wondering since last night.

"Are you still going to go to the Burrow later?"

Hermione sighed and stared at her plate for a few seconds before answering, but giving the answer to her plate as if it asked her. "I honestly really don't want to see him today." Finally she looked up and into Harry's eyes burning into them with her brown. Her eyes were already watering just at the thought of going and seeing Ron.

"So don't go. I can tell everyone you're sick."

"A majority of who is going to be there today will all know the real reason why I'm not there. And knowing Ron, he'll complain that I rejected him last night or something."

"Listen Hermione, just stay here and relax and read or organize the library. I'll leave a little early and talk to Ron and make sure he knows what he did. Wouldn't put it past Ginny if she already laid into him."

Hermione chuckled and gave Harry a small smile, "Thank you Harry. I think I'll take you up on the library offer." Her eyes lit up at the thought of books.

"No problem. Hey, if you want, you can dust and do my laundry also!" Harry joked, earning another eye roll.

"Don't push your luck Potter." Hermione threatened.

The rest of breakfast was spent talking about future jobs, how Teddy was doing and Hermione's thoughts on the library. After they finished, Hermione offered to clean up so Harry could shower quick and leave early.

After his shower, Harry quickly dressed and headed down the stairs and saw Hermione sitting on the couch reading a rather large, old book. At the sound of his footsteps, Hermione looked up at him.

"If you need anything, let me know with the coin. I'll probably only stay for a few hours, and when I get back, we can do something, okay? We haven't done something, just the two of us for a long time." Harry suggested to Hermione, who nodded in agreement.

"That sounds good Harry. Yeah, I don't believe it's been just us since we were on the hunt for the Horcruxes." A memory of them dancing in the middle of the tent flashed in his mind and he gave a slight smile.

"Help yourself to anything Hermione. Me casa, es su casa."

"Alright Harry. Thank you again." She added softly, her chocolate brown eyes burning into his once again.

"It's no problem Hermione." He turned to his fireplace and on the mantle, he grabbed some floo powder of the jar he kept there. With a yell of "The Burrow!" and a flash of green, he was gone.

Harry stumbled on to the floor of the Burrow. I should have just apparated. Harry thought raising his head off the floor only to meet Ron's guilty eyes.

"Hey." Ron said in a very quiet voice from his seat on the couch.

"Hi." Harry replied, raising himself off the ground, dusting his shirt and pants off while he thought of what to say to Ron.

"How upset is she?" Ron broke the silence and spoke up first.

"Very. But she has every right to be upset Ron. You were way out of line. And you embarrassed her. Yeah, you were drunk, but you need to respect her boundaries Ron! You're my best friend, but so is she. If you do something like that again, I'll bat boogey hex you worse than Ginny ever has!" Harry let it all before he could stop himself.

Ron looked at him with his eyes wide and his skin pale. "I-I-I never plan on doing that again, Harry. Trust me."

"Good."

Ron opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by a "Harry!" Mrs. Weasley came at him with open arms and huge smile. Soon, Harry was in a bone crushing hug.

"When did you get here?" Mrs. Weasley asked, finally letting go.

"About a minute ago. How are you doing?"

"Oh just wonderful Harry! Arthur got a big raise!" She exclaimed, her eyes shinning.

"That's wonderful!" Harry replied with a grin, knowing how much the Weasleys deserved this.

"Mum! The water is boiling! What do I do know?" Ginny's voice floated in from the kitchen, carrying an impatient tone with it.

"Oh! You put the noodles in the water Ginny."

"How much?"

"Oh Ginny, for Merlin's sake, I already told you how much to put in there, three times!" Mrs. Weasley hurried back into the kitchen. Harry heard hers and Ginny's voices mixing with each other in annoyance.

"What is that all about?" Harry asked, turning back to Ron.

"Mum is trying to teach Ginny how to cook. She thinks she'll find a guy faster that way. Unless.." Ron trailed off and raised his eyebrows at Harry.

"No, Ron. We've been over this before. The feelings just aren't there anymore. For either of us."

After the war, Harry and Ginny got back together but something was different between them. Their dates felt more like two friends hanging out and kissing her was just like their lips touching and nothing else. No sparks or butterflies in the stomach.

"Well, I tried." Ron said shrugging just at the fireplace turned green and a blonde came tumbling out of it.

"Hello Luna!" Both Ron and Harry greeted her as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Well hello guys!" Luna replied in her dreamy voice as she hugged Harry and Ron. Harry noticed Luna lingered a little longer on Ron's hug and when she pulled away, her pale complexion had a pink tinge to it. Before he could ponder much longer, Bill and Fleur opened the door carrying a pie. Soon, the Burrow was filled with the Weasley's and friends.

Ron pulled Harry aside and whispered, "Is Hermione coming today?" Knowing she was the only one missing and hadn't showed up.

"No, if anyone asks, she's sick." Harry replied.

Ron sighed and replied, "I better give her a day to cool off. I'll talk to her tomorrow."

Harry just nodded his head as Mrs. Weasley announced lunch was ready and was going to be outside.

"Oh Ronald, should we make sure there is some left over for Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Suddenly, it was quieter as everyone who was there last night turned and looked at Ron.

"She's not coming today Mum, under the weather." Ron replied, scooping some food onto his plate and avoiding everyone's eyes. Bill must have sensed something was up and immediately asked George how the shop was doing.

Conversation picked up from there and Ron and George talked of all their plans for the shop. Even said they might do a line in Fred's honor of his favorite things. This made Molly tear up and blow loudly into her napkin.

Ron leaned into Harry and whispered, "Don't tell Mum yet, but I have almost enough money saved up to get my own place. It might not be much, but it'll do."

"Congrats mate." Harry replied quietly.

There was a clinking of glass. Everyone turned and looked at Bill and Fleur who stood up and had big smiles on their faces.

"We have an announcement to make." Bill said, turning and looking at Fleur who looked like she was about to explode with excitement.

"We are expecting!" Fleur exclaimed, unable to contain her excitement any longer. Soon, everyone had the couple engulfed in hugs and congratulations. And the conversation centered around baby names and plans for a nursery.

An hour later, Harry turned and waved at everyone before disapparating on the spot to the front porch of The Grimmauld Place.


End file.
